1. Field of the Application
The present application generally relates to a semiconductor package structure and a package process. More particularly, the present application relates to a multi-chip semiconductor package structure and a package process thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With ever increasing demands for miniaturization and higher operating speeds, semiconductor package structures having a plurality of chips, i.e., multi-chip modules (MCMs), are increasingly attractive in a variety of electronics. MCMs which contain more than one die can help minimize the system operational speed restrictions imposed by long printed circuit board connection traces by combining, for example, the processor, memory, and associated logic into a single package. In addition, MCMs decrease the interconnection length between IC chips thereby reducing signal delays and access times.
However, in certain applications (e.g., tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) for monitoring the pressure in automotive tires), it is desirable to have one chip, e.g., a sensor chip separate from other integrated circuit chips for reasons of functionality, reliability, safety, and/or manufacturability. TPMS typically include a sensor chip for sensing tire pressure and an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chip responsive to temperature and system battery voltage.
Conventional TMPS have been packaged in a variety of ways. However, they always suffer in low heat dissipation efficiency and poor wire bondability due to scratch on the lead tips during the strip feeding for the ASIC chip in wire bonding and die attach steps.